A Tale of Love, Profit, and Tiredness
by attlantica
Summary: Rita goes home tired from work, and all points out to sleep until she finds Gilderoy Lockhart in her bed. (It all points out to cuddling after that)


_Disclaimer: everything you recognize is not mine._

 _Word Count: 904 (I had a difficult time with this WOW)_

 _This is for the Battlefield Wars as Sergeant. The main character was Rita Skeeter and the secondary was Gilderoy Lockhart (my new OTP godammit)_

 _This is also for the Romance Novel Quote Challenge, the Minor Character Boot Camp (heavenly) and the Muggle Studies Classroom, Assignment number 12._ _(Write a story centred around a single moment in time - that means no time skips, or even line breaks allowed.)_

 _Authors Note: These stupid_ _arrogant bastards are just so cute together, gosh._

* * *

When Rita Skeeter entered her bedroom, the only thing she could hear were the faint noises of muffled laughter. It was very dark, she could only see the faint silhouette of things, and she didn't have her wand at the moment, so being a naturally curious woman, she peered inside, groping things as she walked by, until she reached her bed.

The soft silk covers were tossed around and she felt her puffy pillow on the far end of her bed. Rita felt a soft body under her fuzzy blanket (Rita loved that fuzzy blanket) and she knew whom she was kind of groping. Not embarrassed or shy, it was her lover after all, and they had done worse things than groping, she took an end of the blanket and threw it to a side, prepared for whatever random thing her lover had planned.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! What the bloody hell are you doing?" She said calmly with a tone that said exactly otherwise, which made the man shot up and light his wand, which he had all time for extra protection.

The room was immediately filled with light. One could see that the bed was a dark purple and her cover were lilac, a dark mahogany desk was standing in a corner with lots of papers and notes and quills on top of it, a set of blue drapes covered a large window, a tiny nightstand stood beside her bed, and Gilderoy Lockhart was lying on the bed with his night robes on and a big blinding smile.

Rita took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand.

"Oh, Rita, hey dear," he said charmingly. "I was waiting for you."

Rita cocked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, while she took off her fancy hair updo. "In bed? At five o' clock? Mmhm, Gilderoy. Whatever you say," She went quickly changed her clothes into her night robes.

"It's true!" Gilderoy called out with a laugh. He then patted the space besides him. "Come here."

Rita obliged, not because she liked Gilderoy or she followed whatever he said, but because she was shit tired.

"Scoot over," she said as she sprawled herself on the bed. Rita noted that Gilderoy suddenly stiffed and she almost burst out laughing.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Gilderoy, come here and cuddle with me," Rita said teasingly. When Gilderoy didn't budge, she furrowed her brows. "I'm tired and bitchy and all I want is some sleep so cuddle your ass up with me or so help me I will kill you."

And so, Gilderoy shot up as fast as lightning and embraced her. His smile returned and his eyes twinkled. "I love when you are in charge, dear,"

"Shut up, I seriously want to sleep." Rita said while she hugged her lover fiercely and but her head on his chest. Gilderoy flushed but kept his cool. He had done this before, so he shouldn't be that nervous.

"What made you so tired?" He asked curiously.

Rita groaned from under his embrace. "Work. The Potter lad came out of wherever he was or some shit like that two or three weeks ago and he's already causing trouble. Witherspoon is making me write all about it. Not that I do not like it, mind you, but it's a ridiculous amount of information!" She ranted. One could see that Rita was clearly mad about the whole ordeal.

"Oh," said Gilderoy. "Well, I do hope you can use that to your advantage. I mean, it's the Potter lad, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, one of the most famous people right now, so that's a lot of profit."

Rita muffled a groan. "Yeah, but thinking about that all day has making me hate profit and bloody press!" She looked up into Gilderoy's eyes and smirked. "But don't think I'm going to stop doing it."

"Well, when you get the chance, I've got another story turned to book," he wiggled his eyebrows and Rita giggled. They both knew the story was neither his nor was he the hero, but press and profit was there life.

Well, the ends justify the means, even if what they did was wrong for others.

Gilderoy continued. "I'll publish it and you'll write about it and we'll move into a bigger flat, maybe even a pent house–"

Rita giggled again and cut him off. "Sure, Gilderoy, but first you've got to write it. Do it in that subtly bragging way of yours, you know your fans love it." She said.

"You mean the way that you love?" Gilderoy said with a big smile. Rita just hugged him tighter, his heavenly scent filling her nostrils.

"Oi, shut up." She mumbled, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier. Rita sighed and snuggled closer, mumbling random things until Gilderoy could hear faint snoring.

Gilderoy grinned. He had a bird he liked on his arms, a job many people envied, a good amount of money in his Gringotts vault, and a perfect winner smile. He couldn't really ask for more.

(Of course, that was until he received a letter from Albus Dumbledore asking him to be a teacher. He left Rita without even a reason and he went onto a new future. Rita was devastated and decided that love was not really worth it.)

 **FIN**


End file.
